Yu-Gi-Oh! GX the awakening
by DEATH-WOLFv3
Summary: Jaden finally starts his first year of duel academy, where he meets alot of new interesting people. And the most interesting out of them all has to be this kid Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

On the plane to duel academy, the duo of Jaden and Syrus chatted to another fellow student Bastion. Seated next to Bastion was another slifer red who had his chair pulled back, with his eyes closed.

He had black hair that was faded on the sides, with the top slicked back with gel, his red blazer was open revealing his black v neck that was loosely tucked into, his black jeans which were held up by a red and black studded belt, clipped to it was a purple tinted black deck box, the boys duel disk was rested on his lap.

"Hey sweet duel disk" Jaden said examining the boys duel disk (black and gold orichalcos duel disk), waking the other slifer student, revealing his grey eyes.

"Oh thanks, it was a gift" the boy said yawning forcing a smile on his face as he did so.

"My names Jaden Yuki by the way, its nice to meet you"

"The names Tyler Hane (Haw-nay), but everyone calls me Ty, its nice to meet you as well"

Bastion and Syrus also introduced themselves, both shaking hands with Ty.

"Hey now that I think about it aren't you the kid who beat that teacher's ancient gear deck" Ty asked pointing at Jaden.

"Yep thats me" Jaden responded with a smile.

'Wow this kid has some serious game, I think I just found the perfect rival' Ty thought as a grin formed on his face.

"Wait if you're such a great duelist how did you end up in red" Tyler asked scratching his head.

"Well my written scores weren't so hot" Jaden chuckled.

"Yeah same here" Ty chuckled along.

The group got off the landing pad as Ty, Syrus, and Jaden waved off Bastion who had made his way to the Ra dorm. 'I wonder what the slifer dorm is gonna look like' Ty thought following his two newly made friends to the slifer house. On their way they chatted about their decks and what their life was like before the academy.

"So you guys know I play elemental heroes, since you watched me duel but I didn't get the chance to see you two played"

"Well I play vehicroids" Syrus sighed

'Wow someone isn't too confident in what they play' Ty thought before answering "I play blackwings" He said opening his deck box and pulling out his Blackwing - Elphin the Raven.

The two stopped walking and stared at the card, they had never even heard about the deck before let alone seeing one of its cards.

"When were those cards made" Syrus questioned still staring at the card.

"Its an exclusive deck made just for me" TY said with an arrogant grin.

"Wow thats totally awesome dude" Jaden said jokingly punching Ty's arm.

Tyler put his card back in his deck box as they continued to the dorm. They soon approached a run down building that looked like an old apartment in the middle of some urban city. The three slifer students entered the building to be welcomed by a tall man with long dark hair. "welcome fellow slifers, my name is professor banner, I am the alchemy teacher in this school and also the supervisor of the red dorm, I wish you all good luck in the coming year and hope you settle in nicely"

And before they were even told to start eating, both Jaden and Tyler had already gobbled down their food. Professor Banner laughed finding that this gesture was a compliment on his cooking, he offered the boys seconds. They quickly responded with eager head nods. After the two had finished all their helpings they made their way outside to explore.

"Wow im stuffed" Jaden said releasing a burp.

"Yeah, that professor banner can sure cook a good meal"

"You're telling me" Jaden said as the two of them started to laugh.

Syrus soon exited the building as well. "You know you could've waited for me" Syrus complained.

"Sorry Sy but we couldnt wait to explore this island" Ty said as he started to walk toward the woods. "we should head to that building over their first" Ty said pointing to the large castle looking building.

"Sounds like a plan, last one there is a rotten egg" Jaden said running past Tyler.

'Oh you're on' He thought with a rivals grin, running after Jaiden.

"Guys please wait up" Syrus pleaded slowly running after them.

They soon made their way through the woods and came across this huge castle like building that was painted two different shades of blue.

"Looks like something out of a movie" Syrus stated as the three boys looked at the building in awe, as they caught their breath.

"Hey you three, you can't be here slifer slackers" a voice said catching the three's attention.

They turned to see another group of three guys approaching them, wearing blue blazers. The middle one seemed to be the dominant of the group, his black hair and arrogant facial expression, made him stick out between the three of them. Tyler raised an eyebrow at the new group. 'and who are these clowns' he thought.

The grinning obelisk glared at the three slifers. "this is obelisk blue territory, only the best of the best get to stay here, and by the looks of your jackets, you guys are bottom of the barrel, so beat it"

'Who is this guy' Tyler thought before saying. "funny and who's gonna make us leave" Tyler grinned.

"I am, Chazz Princeton is the name and if you're smarter than I think, you would fall in line slacker" Chazz mocked stepping toward Tyler.

'If you want to be the best you have to beat the best' The words rolled through Tyler's head as Jaden opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Tyler. "if you want me to leave you're gonna have to beat me in a duel"

"I have no problem putting you in your place slacker, meet me here later tonight around 12 and I will show you who's top dog around here" Chazz said before walking by the slifers, shoulder bumping Tyler as he left.

"What a jerk" Tyler said out loud.

"Hey I was gonna duel him" Jaden shouted in an irritated tone, knowing how sweet this duel would've been.

"Sorry guess I just beat you to it" Tyler said staring at Jaiden, suddenly the two broke into laughter as Syrus sat back with a sweatdrop.

The three made their way back to the dorms and walked into their rooms. Jaden, Syrus and Tyler were roomed in the same dorm in room 203. "I call top bunk" Tyler exclaimed throwing his duffel bag on the bed.

"I guess I will take second bunk"

'Guess that leaves me with the bottom one, I'm always at the bottom anyways so this isn't a surprise' Syrus thought sitting on his bed.

Tyler made his way to the desk in the room and spread his deck across the table. Jaden snuck up behind him catching a glimpse of a white bordered card, before Tyler quickly put it away. "So you're seriously going to duel this chazz guy huh"

"Of course, why wouldn't I"Tyler chuckled.

"Well cause if you weren't I would've" Jaden joked

"Sorry, Jay but I never shy away from a duel especially one this big"

"Yeah me neither" Jaden had said before sitting on the rooms discolored carpet.

"Gotta beat the best to be the best" Tyler mumbled to himself.

"What was that Ty" Syrus asked.

"Oh nothing, just a quote my foster father used to tell me" He said with a smile.

'Foster father? I'm curious to ask more but I don't wanna upset the guy' Syrus and Jaden both thought.

It soon started to get late so Syrus and Jaiden tried to get some sleep before Tyler's duel. Jaden was almost as excited as Ty was he was ready for his new life at duel academy and Ty's duel was just the start of sick duels that would come strolling in as the year progressed. He dreamed of himself dueling Bastion, and Syrus, and Chazz, and even Tyler. Meanwhile Syrus tossed and turned giggling occasionally as he dreamt of the dark magician girl. Tyler couldn't help but chuckle a bit when Syrus said "oh dark magician girl your breasts are so nice and soft" 'what a creep' he thought smiling knowing he himself dreamt about basically the same thing.

"Are you ready" a familiar voice said as Tyler shuffled his deck, before drawing the top card revealing Blackwing - Elphin the Raven.

"Of course im the winged warrior, I'm ready for anything" The blackwing duelist said turning to face a giant humanoid raven, that stood between Tyler and the bunks. The raven was a little bit taller than Ty and had it's arms folded and it's wings tucked, Ty could see through the raven as his color and presence was faint.

"That is true, what do you think of your new friends" the raven questioned in a sophisticated manner.

"They're cool, Jaden reminds me of myself and Syrus can get annoying I can already tell but he's just a chick that's afraid to come out of it's shell" Elphin nodded in agreement.

"It's almost time, you should wake them" Elphin stated, placing Tyler's hand on his deck "and don't forget the blackwings are always here for you" he finished saying, disappearing, followed by the cawing of other birds. This made the duelist smile. Tyler then stood up and stretched, cracking his back and placing his deck back in its box. 'How should I go about this' he thought staring at his two sleeping roommates, plans of how to wake them spun through his head. "Bingo" he whispered grabbing a book off of the room's bookshelf. Then with a quick swipe Tyler slammed the book across the stand of bunk creating a large Bang!. Syrus jumped out of bed and onto the floor with a panicked shriek causing Tyler to burst into laughter.

"What was that for" Syrus said climbing to his feet

"Its almost time for my duel with Chazz, that was just for my own enjoyment" he said continuing to laugh before he realized Jaden was still sound asleep like nothing even happened. 'Really' Ty thought as his laughter came to a close.

"Syrus help me out with this grab the other side of the mattress" Tyler said grabbing the edge of the mattress with a sinister grin.

"I don't know about this Ty" syrus said nervously.

"Just trust me and do it Sy" Tyler said as Syrus shrugged and grabbed the other edge.

Then the two of them pulled on the mattress flipping Jaden out of bed. He hit the floor with a thud. "Um, Jay"Syrus said noticing Jaden was still sleeping

Jaden then stretched, and sat up on the floor. "Hey guys how did I end up on the floor" Syrus let a sweat drop at the statement as Tyler slammed his palm into his face before saying "you fell, now lets go"

Jaden knew what he meant by that and quickly changed before running out of the dorm with the others. They ran as fast as they could but still made it 20 minutes late.

"And here I thought you decided to punk out" Chazz said standing over the panting Tyler, who just held a finger up while saying "just...give...me...a...minute" He continued to huff and puff before finally catching his breath.

"Are you done yet" Chazz said getting impatiently, waiting to wipe the floor with Tyler.

"Wow I'm out of shape" Tyler said "but yeah im ready"

The obelisk blue and slifer red readied their duel disks before simultaneously calling out "Duel!"

Then a hologram appeared reading off their life points .

Chazz 4000

Tyler 4000

"I'll start off, draw!" Tyler said placing his newly drawn card in with the rest of his hand making it six. 'Wow drew on all of my shura's on the opening hand' Tyler thought scanning his hand which was comprised of 3x Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame, 2x Icarus Attack, and 1 Black Whirlwind.

"Are you gonna make your move yet slacker" chazz pressured.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll activate the continuous spell card Black Whirlwind" Tyler said placing a turquoise bordered card face-up in his spell/trap card zone.

"Yeah and what does that do slacker" Chazz questioned having never seen the card before

"Well if you'd shut up, you would soon find out, I'll summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" Tyler said placing a monster on the first slot of his duel disk. Soon a black winged, blue torso, humanoid bird flew down from the sky and onto the field. "Still haven't seen that whirlwind effect" Chazz complained

"Oh my god, I was getting their dammit, when a Blackwing monster is normal summoned to my side of the field I can add a blackwing monster with an attack less than the summoned monster from my deck to my hand"

'Sweet card' Jaiden thought looking on from the sidelines.

"So with my Whirlwind effect I will add a Blackwing - Bora the Spear to my hand" Tyler said grabbing the monster from his deck before placing it on his second monster slot. Soon another humanoid bird joined Shura, this one holding a drill like spear.

"Wait how the hell did you just summon that thing" Chazz said in shock

"Well you see my Bora the Spear can special summon itself to the field as long as I control another blackwing other than itself" Ty said giving Chazz an arrogant smile.

"Too cool, two high attack monsters on the first turn he really is good" Syrus said in awe.

"Yeah he is, I call dueling him next" Jaden said with a cheesy smile.

"To end my turn I will set two cards face down, go ahead"

"I'll draw" Chazz growled "hehe you're not the only one who can summon more than one monster on your first turn, first i will activate the spell Dark World Dealing, now both of us can draw a card then discard a card to the graveyard" Chazz snickered, tyler drew his card then discarded one of his shura's from his hand "perfect" Chazz muttered drawing his card and discarding a Chthonian Soldier "now I will activate my newly drawn spell Monster Reborn with this I special summon my Chthonian Soldier from my graveyard in attack mode (1200)" Chazz said as a soldier in silver armor appeared on his side of the wielding a sharp blade "and don't think im done yet I now activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon, now by paying 1500 life points I can special summon two more Chthonian Soldiers from my deck in defense mode (1400)" chazz continued as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2500, and two more soldiers appeared on his field on one knee with their arms crossed. "next up I will equip my Chthonian Alliance to my attack position Chthonian Soldier boosting his attack by 800 for every monster with the same name as his (1200+800+800=2800)"

"I don't think so I activate my facedown, Icarus Attack, with this card I can tribute my Bora the Spear and destroy both of your defense position soldiers" Tyler explained as a burst of light shot down shattering Bora into pixels that flew at Chazz's two defense position Chthonian Soldiers causing them to burst into pixels as well "fine then I guess I will set one card face down and end" Chazz hissed as the duel disks showed their life points.

Tyler 4000

Chazz 2500

Tyler started his turn with his draw 'this is just too easy' He thought as he flipped his second face down "I activate my second trap" the face down card flipped revealing an Icarus Attack "Another Icarus Attack" Jaden and Chazz said in shock

"That's right so you know what that means, I tribute Shura the Blue Flame to destroy your final Chthonian Soldier and your set trap" again a burst of light shot down Shura into pixels that destroyed Chazz's set card and monster.

"Now we both have no monsters" Chazz exclaimed

"Not for long, I summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North in attack position (1300), now with his effect I can special summon a level 4 or lower blackwing monster from my grave in face-up defense position, everyone welcome back Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" once again shura rose to the field blocking itself with it's wings .

'What is he gonna do next' Jaiden thought in exciting anticipation.

"I now tune my level two Blizzard with my level four Shura to synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing (2300)!" Tyler yelled as Blizzard flew into the sky turning into 2 rings, followed by shura who turned into four light green stars that flew through the two rings. They soon merged into a giant beam of light, that soon vanished. The beam of light left behind another humanoid bird holding a sword that looked similar to a shotgun. The bird cawed spreading its wings, blasting black feathers into the air. Leaving everyone shocked as they all exclaimed "SYNCHRO SUMMON?!"

"What in the world is that?" Chazz asked his mouth still hanging to the floor.

"Well its what my blackwings specialize in, by releasing a tuner monster and a regular monster I can summon an even stronger monster whose level is the combined level of the two released monsters" Tyler explained only to get more confused looks. "okay you know what nevermind, point is I made a cool monster, now Armed Wing attack so I will soon be out of this misery" Blackwing Armed Wing nodded as if he understood Tyler. He then dashed toward Chazz piercing his chest with his sword dropping his life points to 200.

"Well it's your go, let's hurry this up" Chazz drew what looked like his last card of the duel, placing it in his hand he peeked from his hand to the field.

'There isn't anyway I can win, the only cards in my hand is Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Chthonian Polymer, he has me beat, but how, how could I lose to this trash, I'm Chazz Princeton, I'm not supposed to lose to some slacker' Chazz thought in despair as he set his Chthonian Polymer face down and ended his turn.

Tyler drew his card then nodded at his Armed Wing, who flew at Chazz knocking his life points to 0 and knocking him on his ass. Tyler watched Chazz's lackies run toward him, helping him up before turning and walking away.

"W...who are you?" Chazz called out angrily

"I thought we already did introductions, I'm the Winged Warrior Tyler Hane but you don't have the privilege of calling me Ty" he finished saying as him and his friends walked back to the dorms leaving Chazz to dwell in his anger. Both Jaden and Syrus were shocked, they just met him but still they didn't think Tyler even had this side to him. How he went from joking around and goofy to serious and dark. He was silent the whole walk home, not saying a single word.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX in anyway shape or form.

Ever since the duel with Chazz everything at the academy had been quiet and normal. Tyler and Jaden arrived to every class late, Syrus shyly shuffled from class to class.

Currently, the two slifer students Tyler and Jaden were walking to Crowler's duel theory class. They weren't in much of a rush since it was only Crowler's class, taking every chance they got to make their walk last longer. Tyler was arguing with Jaden over what was better synchro summoning or fusion summoning when they entered Crowler's classroom. Suddenly everyone turned to watch the arguing duo take their seats. Not even paying attention to the people around them.

"Tyler Hane and Jaden Yuki! WHY WERE YOU LATE?" Crowler screamed in frustration.

Stopping their argument Jaden and Tyler turned to their professor.

"Well you see the thing is, my roommates over here messed with my alarm clock so I woke up late" Tyler said with a grin pointing to Syrus and Jaden.

"WHAA!" Syrus exclaimed at Tyler's comment.

"So I'm guessing you were just late slacker" Crowler glared at Jaden.

"Hey no that's not true, I...I um...okay I got nothing I just figured since I was gonna sleep in your class anyways I might as well catch a few more minutes of sleep at the dorm" Jaden's comment angered Crowler but caught some chuckles from the crowd of students.

'How dare he, first he embarrassed me at the entrance exams and now in my own class' Crowler thought continuing his lecture, putting the two reds to sleep. Only soon to be awakened by the stuttering of their pal Syrus. "Um isn't it the thing...t-that affects the other thing" Syrus's answer erupted a wave of laughter throughout the class.

"And this is why you reds are known as 'slackers'" Crowler said trying to be clever, as all the slifer students adopted frowns and scowls across their face. Tyler sat forward about to comment on Crowler's remark but was cut off by Jaden.

"You shouldn't crack on us slifers like that Crowler, I mean I beat you and I'm a slifer"

'How dare that rat bring back up what was obviously a fluke I mean I am one of the best duelists in this school! I must get rid of this pest and his friends one way or another' Crowler said keeping his calm on the outside, whereas on the inside Crowler's mind raced on and on about the different ways he could get rid of his "rat" problem; some illegal and others somewhat legal.

"Yes that is true Jaden, Alexis I can trust that you will have the answer" Crowler asked the blonde haired girl with the white and blue obelisk jacket. 'And as expected' Tyler thought as she said the right answer. Almost immediately after she had given the answer the bell rang signaling the transfer of classes.

"So what do we have next?" Jaden asked the overheard question thus far. He had asked his two friends the question everyday so far. Which always caused Syrus to pratfall and Tyler to fantasize.

"Oh how could you forget Jay we have gym with the lovely Miss Fontaine" Tyler said with hearts in his eyes as he pictured his gym teacher. Gym had officially become one of Tyler's favorite classes once he laid eyes on Miss Fontaine. Everyday in her class he would just fantasize about her and her big chest. He even had dreams of her like Syrus had of the Dark Magician Girl. Tyler quickly rushed out of class, being followed by his two dormmates.

Once they got to the locker rooms the trio placed their things in a lined up group of lockers, taking up lockers 230,231, and 232. Tyler lined up with the rest of the students as he gawked at Miss Fontaine. It was understandable that he did this, she was a beautiful redhead, with a big rack and nice curves almost all the guys had a crush on her.

'Her boobs are so big' Tyler thought as all the other students started to run. "um Tyler you're supposed to be running like the other students" Miss Fontaine said poking Tyler's forehead breaking him out of his dirty fantasy. "Oops" he exclaimed chasing the herd of running students.

He finally caught up to Jaden and Syrus. Running alongside him they turned in shock. "Hey Ty when did you start getting in shape just a couple of days ago you couldn't even run from the red dorms to the Blue, without looking as pale as a ghost" The boys joked. Tyler had never been overweight or underweight, he always kept an average body structure taking mixed martial arts and all as a kid but in recent years he had grown lazy causing him to have terrible cardio. Seeing Miss Fontaine as their gym teacher though motivated him to want to work out and get in better shape to impress her.

"Um, I've been working out more" Tyler mumbled

"Oh to impress Miss Fontaine" Syrus and Jaden said both making kissy faces at Tyler.

"Shut up" Tyler said running past them leaving them to their laughter.

Back in the locker rooms, Crowler was seeing his devious plan through, as he crept up to locker 231. 'This is perfect I will plant the fake love letter in that slackers locker then he will go to the girls dorm looking for Alexis and finally he will be kicked out of the academy, it's brilliant!' Crowler thought picturing the whole scene in his head before placing the false love letter on Jaden's shoes.

Back in the gym, the class was coming to a close "everyone hit the showers that's enough for today" Miss Fontaine said as everyone walked off to the lockers

"I would love to hit the showers with you" Tyler pervertedly said as Mindy and Jasmine (two obelisk blues who were in a similar trio to Tyler, Jaden, and Syrus) gave him a disgusted look. Tyler noticing there faces stopped walking in embarrassment.

"Perv" the two blues said together.

"No no I wasn't talking about you two" Ty explained waving his hands in a "it's a misunderstanding" manner. This was followed by a slap from Jasmine before they continued on their way to the girl's locker .

"What was that about" Jaden asked as Syrus and himself approached Tyler, who responded with a shrug.

In the locker room Jaden and Tyler got dressed, pulling their things out of their locker and putting them on. Syrus on the other hand had found a letter in his locker and had hid in some corner away from everyone to read it.

Dear Jaden,

I love you. I have loved you ever since the first day I laid my eyes on you. Come over to the obelisk blue girl's dorm so we can be together forever.

Love, Alexis Rhoades

Syrus was so overwhelmed with joy that he didn't even notice that the letter was for Jaden not for him. 'She actually noticed me' Syrus thought blushing at the notion, dreaming about himself running into Alexis's arms smothering his face in her big breasts.

"Um Sy" Jaden asked walking over to Syrus you was motorboating the letter. Syrus turned around his face flushed a new shade of red as he shoved the letter in his pocket.

"I don't even wanna know" the blackwing duelist stated, as Jaden looked at him in confusion.

"Anyways, me and Ty were about to head back to the dorms you coming" Jaden stated still giving Syrus a weird look.

"Um yeah I will meet you there, don't wait up" Syrus said, his two friends shrugging, makings their way to thier dorms.

Waiting at their dorm was full meal made by Professor Banner, which the boys gobbled down plate after plate like they always did.

Meanwhile

Syrus walked through the woods and finally approached an extravagant looking building. Inside Syrus heard laughter as he peeked from the bushes. It was a bath house, inside he could see three girls chatting and giggling.

The trio of girls in the bath house consisted of Alexis, Mindy, and, Jasmine, who were discussing boys at the academy.

Mindy was the first to speak "Bastion is pretty good looking don't you think"

Jasmine nodded in agreement "He's smart too. Although the one who caught my eye is that guy from gym, you know the one Mindy"

"Jaden?" The two others questioned.

"No that boy who hangs out with Jaden, Tyler" Jasmine said day dreaming.

"Ew you mean that pervert from gym" Mindy questioned with a look of disgust.

"Yeah I mean he might be a pervert but he sure is hot, and if he really is a pervert imagine all the pleasure full things he could do to me" Jasmine grinned in lust, as Mindy and Alexis just shook their head blushing.

"What about you Lex is their anyone who has caught your eye, cause we all know you have caught Chazz's eye" Mindy giggled.

Alexis looked at her dark hair friend. "Chazz is a worm of the highest degree. I guess Jaden is kind of cute." She blushed.

Mindy moaned in frustration. "why are all the cute guys in the lower ranked dorms"

Back outside the bath house, hid a man clothed in black holding a camera. 'Where is that plague to my existence' thought the man peering from the bushes looking for Jaden. But instead only found one of his followers Syrus Truesdale. "Rats, I can't get Jaden expelled if all I can find is his lacky" He thought out loud.

"Eek! A pervert!" Yelled one of the girls from the bath house. Naturally Crowler cowered deep in the bushes covering his crotch and waddled over into the water. Luckily for him the towel covered group of girls found Syrus instead. They easily took down the tiny blue haired boy, and quickly tied him up to a chair.

"Why are you here pervert? Mindy demanded.

"Yeah what are you trying to catch a peek" yelled Jasmine.

His eyes darted from one of the toweled girls to another until they finally rested on the girl who had sent him the letter, Alexis. Alexis stood towering over the slifer red glaring at him angrily. 'Oh come on this is far from what I pictured this as' Syrus thought in fear.

Syrus responded by shaking his head in panic and stuttered on about a letter.

"What letter?" Alexis asked angrily.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket, as one of the girls snatched it out of his hand. Alexis read the letter with a frown, she handed it to Jasmine who gave Syrus a "tsk" before saying "this letter is a fake. Whoever wrote this didn't even spell her name write. It's Rhodes, not Rhoades. Not to mention it's written for Jaden not for you. For all we know you wrote this yourself so you could peep"

Her angry tone sent her fellow obelisk girls into a screaming frenzy, sending a wave of fear through Syrus.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean, I mean I didn't..." his pleading was cut short by a rush of tears pouring out from his eyes. The girl's anger soon turned to pity as the red cried. Alexis wasn't so easily swayed she soon devised a plan.

"Jasmine hand me your phone" The blonde said.

At the red dorm

"I still want to know where Sy ran off to" Jaden asked as him and Tyler shuffled their decks for another round.

"I don't know, he ran out of the dorm so fast people probably thought there was a fire in the room" Tyler joked.

The boys drew their five starting hands when suddenly Jaden's phone rang.

Jaden,

If you want to see your friend Syrus again, you will hurry to the obelisk blue dorms

The message read, being sent from an anonymous number.

"Syrus! Ty we have to go" Jaden exclaimed.

"I'm way ahead of you" Tyler said putting on his belt and clipping on his deck box.

The two slifers sprinted to the dorm as fast as they could. Once there, a group of four people approached them. The group stepped out further into the light showing it was Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and a tied up Syrus.

"Hey, what gives why do you have Syrus tied up" Jaden demanded to know.

Alexis stepped forward "well your little friend here was caught creeping around the girls dorm, an offense that could call for you all to be expelled. But I decided I should instead use this opportunity to do something interesting. We shall duel if you lose I will tell the chancellor all about your trip to the girl's dorm, but if you happen to win you are set free" She said pointing to Jaden.

"Welp Jay looks like we don't have much of a choice. Good news is you get to have a fun duel this time" Tyler grinned at the elemental hero user.

All of them separated into two boats one holding Tyler, Syrus, and Jaden, the other holding Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine.

"Alright, Alexis get ready to get your game on" Jaden said his signature catchphrase while putting his deck into his duel disk.

"Okay I have two questions" Syrus said out loud.

"What" said Tyler watching the two draw their opening hand.

"Well first why are they dueling over water, and second...WHY AM I STILL TIED UP?" Syrus said his voice escalating as he asked the second question.

"Well I think it just to add dramatic effect to the whole situation" Tyler said ignoring the other question.

"I'll go first" Alexis stated looking at the six cards in her hand Alexis's hand consisted of Raregold Armor, Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Mind on Air, Etoile Cyber, and the newly drawn Doble Passe. "I now summon my Etoile Cyber in attack mode (1200/1600), and set a card to end my turn"

"Alright well here goes draw" Jaden said looking at the card he drew, which was Elemental Hero Sparkman. He then normal summoned it in attack mode saying "time to light this duel up with my Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)"

'His play style is really interesting' Tyler thought leaning forward to watch the duel remembering how Jaden played during their duels back at the dorm. Syrus on the other hand struggled to untie himself in the background.

"Now Sparkman attack" Jaden called out pointing to Alexis's Etoile Cyber.

"I don't think so I activate Doble Passe, making your attack turn into a direct one (Alexis 4000-2400)" Alexis called out as her face down flipped face up.

"Why in the world would you want that to happen?" Tyler said in shock.

"Well if you paid attention in class you would know" Jasmine said as Etoile Cyber then attacked Jaden directly (Jaden 4000-2200).

"Okay now I'm definitely confused"

"The effect of Doble Passe allows Jaden's monster to attack directly but it also allows my monster to attack him directly. The effect of my Etoile Cyber is that when it attacks it gains 600 attack points, get it?" Alexis stated.

"Oh I see" Tyler sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Can you hurry this up so I don't have to deal with this slifer's stupidity" Jasmine said annoyed by Tyler's question.

"Just swim to shore" Tyler mocked.

"Why don't I just forget about the duel and report you anyways" Jasmine growled.

"Okay okay calm your tits, be cool be cool" Tyler said holding up his hands in an "I'm innocent" pose.

Jasmine just crossed her arms and snorted at the remark. Jaden ended his turn after Jasmine and Tyler's little argument.

"My move draw, I'll summon Blade Skater (1400/1500) in attack position. But she won't be around for long cause I activate the spell Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber together to make Cyber Blader (2100/800)"

'I'm not even gonna say this out loud but why didn't she just leave Blade Skater in her hand and just use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from the hand instead of wasting a normal summon' Tyler thought shaking his head, before noticing Jasmine glaring at him giving him dirty looks. Tyler jokingly blew a kiss to her, which she responded to by whipping her head away from Tyler.

"Now my Cyber Blader will attack your Sparkman" Alexis said as her monster dashed at Sparkman turning it into pixels (Jaden 2200-1700).

"Draw!" Jaden said drawing on his Fusion Gate field spell. "okay I activate Fusion Gate, which will allow me to remove from play my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Jaden said call forth his signature monster.

'Well looks like this will be over soon' Tyler said knowing that Flame Wingman was Jaden's ace.

"Next I will activate Kishido Spirit which will prevent the destruction of my Wingman this turn. Now Wingman attack!" Jaden called out as his monster flew into the sky and dived down in a ball of flames.

"I don't think so, my Cyber Blader's effect activates. When you control only one monster, Cyber Blader cannot be destroyed battle" Alexis said as the smoke from the attacked cleared leaving behind Cyber Blader who was unharmed.

'Damn she's good' Tyler thought looking on. He slowly moved his eyes away from the duel and looked over at Jasmine. 'Wow she might be a bitch, but she is really beautiful' Tyler continued to stare before Jasmine noticed, flipping him off.

"Okay my move, draw" Alexis said looking at her newly drawn Fusion Weapon "okay first I will equip my Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon. Increasing her attack and defense by 1500 (Cyber Blader 3600/2300). Now I will have my Cyber Blader attack" Alexis said her monster dashing at Jaden's, destroying it (Jaden 1700-200).

'Wow I think I'm in love' Jaden thought as Alexis ended her turn.

"Well here goes something" Jaden said drawing a card. Smiling as he looked at the newly drawn card, he grabs a card from his hand and normal summons it. "let's go Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000), but that's not all I also activate monster reborn. Everyone welcome back your favorite hero Elemental Hero Sparkman" Jaden said as Sparkman rejoined him on the field. "now I will use my fusion gate to fuse my two heroes together in order to summon, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" Jaden stated as his monster twisted together to create his new hero.

'Too cool' Tyler thought watching Jaden's new monster hit the field.

"Now Thunder Giant's effect activates, when he is fusion summoned I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field. Bye bye Cyber Blader." Jaden said his Thunder Giant releasing a bolt of lightning from the palm of his hand, shattered Alexis's Cyber Blader. "Now that you're wide open, my Thunder Giant will finish you off" Jaden smiled as his Thunder Giant knocked Alexis's life points down to zero "And that's game"

"Sweet now let's bail, I'm tired" Tyler yawned

"What a surprise, seeing as you sleep a lot during all of your other classes, you know besides gym. You perv" Jasmine stated obviously not happy that they were just gonna let the boys go without any punishment.

"I'm just gonna ignore that comment" Tyler said rowing the boat to shore as Jaden untied Syrus. The trio made quickly made their way to the slifer dorms and hit the hay after a long day.


End file.
